SKuBMAVL Spezial  Pextys freier Tag
by Merit-Seto
Summary: Pexty muss sich mit den Weiber in Konoha rumschlagen und sich einige unliebsame vom Hals halten.


**Konoha Spezial Pexty**

Pextys freier Tag

[Es ist ein schöner Tag in Konoha, alle sind froh und Merit ist

noch da

Pexty+Entspannt unter einem Baum lieg+

Sakura+angerannt komm+ PEXTY+keif+

Pexty+genervt+ Was denn?

Sakura: Ich hab dir doch gesagt du sollst deinen Müll weg

räumen. Du gehst einfach und lässt wieder alles stehen

und liegen!

Pexty+genervt+ Tschuldigung…

Sakura: Nix mit Tschuldigung! Wenn meine Mutter die Küche sieht

die kriegt nen Anfall!

Pexty: Mh… Mach du doch sauber!

Sakura+keif+ Wieso sollte ich!?

Pexty: Weil ich dir dann noch mehr Fotomontagen von Sasuke mache!?

Sakura: Davon hab ich genug! Außerdem muss ich auf eine Mission!

Also scherr dich nach Hause und räum die Küche auf!

+meckernd davon geh+

Pexty+seufz+ Und das an meinem freien Tag… +hoch hief+ Mh…

Ich könnte ja jemanden bezahlen… -.- Mist, kein Geld…

T.T Ich will nicht…

Shippuuden Hinata+hinter Mast vorlug+ Ha… hallo Pexty…

+stammel+

Pexty: Hallo Hinata!

Hinata: I… Ich kann dir helfen… +rot anlauf+

Pexty: …… Hinata, du bist ein Engel+an Hand nehm, hinterher

zieh+

In der Küche

Hinata+Tüte mit eckligem Zeug hoch halt+ Ihh… Was ist das denn?

Pexty+Tüte inspizier+ Mh… keine Ahnung… +in Müll werf+ Oh man…

Wer macht hier nur so eine Unordnung…!?

Hinata: Sakura meinte du warst das… +stammel+

Pexty: Was hast du gesagt?

Hinata+noch mehr stammel+ Nix… +Abwasch mach+

Pexty+Müll einsammel+ Das kann ja ewig dauern…

Hinata: Z- zusammen geht es ganz schnell…

Pexty: Uähhh… das stinkt… +irgendwas hochhalt+ Oh… meine

Shorts… +schnell weg tu+

Viiiiiiiiiiiel später

[Küche glänzt

Pexty: Na geht doch… +Hinata knuddel+ Danke!

Hinata: Schon gut… +knallrot wird+

Pexty+Nah an Hinata ran geh+ Und jetzt… +beinahe küss+

Hinata+knallrot ist+ Pexty…

Pexty: Lad ich dich zum Essen ein!

Hinata: oO Okay… +stammel+

Pexty+Hinata Hand nehm+ In ein kleines Restaurant… nur wir zwei

und ein unfreundlicher, italienischer Kellner.

Hinata: So… so was gibt's hier nicht…

Pexty: Hm… Was macht ihr dann, wenn ihr ein Date habt?

Hinata+rot wird+ oO DATE!?

Pexty: Nicht? Wir können auch einfach so was Essen gehen!

Hinata+total stammel+ N… nein… ich … geh gern mit dir aus…

Pexty: Ah! Ich hab eine Idee+Zeug aus Küche zusammen such+

Wir gehen einfach picknicken!

Hinata+lächel+ Okay…

auf dem Hokagefelsen

Pexty: Mh… lecker… +Erdbeere ess+zu Hinata lehn+ Magst auch eine?

+Erdbeere hinhalt+

Hinata+rot wird+ …………………… +mit Erdbeere füttern lass+

Pexty+grins+

Merit+hinter Pexty steh+ Neeein… wie süß! Wusste gar nicht dass

du so romantisch sein kannst…

Pexty: Hi Merit…

Hinata+rot sei, stammel+ Hallo, Merit- sensei!

Merit+mit auf Decke sitz+ Pex, ich brauch deine Hilfe!

Pexty: Muss es denn jetzt sein?

Merit: Hm… na ja… ein klein bissl Zeit ist schon… +Erdbeere nehm+

Pexty: Was willst du denn?

Merit: Kannst du nicht irgendwie dafür sorgen, dass ich statt bei Genma

bei Izumo und Kotetsu wohnen kann?

Hinata: Ist Genma- sama wirklich so schlimm?

Merit: Na ja.. im Prinzip ignorieren wir uns oder streiten…

Pexty: Hm… glaub nicht dass sich da was machen lässt…

Merit: Schade… Was läuft eigentlich zwischen euch beiden?

Hinata+rot wird+

Pexty: Wir haben hier ein Date!

Merit+zu Hinata+ Wehe du machst den Kleinen unglücklich!

dann komm ich persönlich und mach dich fertig!

Pexty: -.- Was heißt hier Kleiner!?

Merit: Also gut… ich will euch nicht stören…

Pexty: Das hast du bereits!

Merit: -.- Ich geh jetzt wieder! Bin eh noch mit Shikamaru zum

Shogi verabredet! Viel Spaß noch und treibts nicht so wild!

+geht+

Pexty: Ja, ja!

Hinata: Was meinte sie damit?

Pexty: Nicht so wichtig+relaxt zurück leg+ Ah… Ich liebe Konoha…

Lecker Essen, Sonne pur und eine schöne Frau an meiner

Seite, was will ich mehr!?

Hinata+rot anlauf+ I… ist es so schlimm bei euch zuhause?

Pexty: Na ja… 13 Leute in einem Haus ist manchmal doch

ein bisschen viel. Irgendwie hat man nie seine Ruhe….

Hinata: Wie lange bleibt ihr in Konoha?

Pexty: Keine Ahnung… einen Monat, ein halbes Jahr… wer

weiß… +seitlich leg, mit Hand Kopf abstütz+ Solange bin

ich gern für dich da!

Hinata+stammel+ Kann… kann ich dich was fragen, Pexty?

Pexty: Nur zu!

Hinata+rot anlauf stammel+ Wie… wie ist das so… zwischen Mann

und Frau?

Pexty: oO………… Mh… wie erklärt man so was… Find es am

besten irgendwann selbst heraus!

Hinata+puderrot wird+ Äh… Ähm… +unverständliches Zeug brabbel+

Pexty: Was ist?

Hinata: Na ja… ich… also… würdest du…?

Hinata+nervös mit Haarsträne spiel+ Na ja… würdest du…

"es" mich rausfinden lassen!?

Pexty+schnell aufricht+ oO WIE JETZT? Du willst das ICH dich

entjungdingse!?

Hinata+puderrot sei+ Sozusagen…

Pexty+dumm kuck+ …… LOL… Was soll ich dazu noch sagen!?

Hinata+vorsichtig frag+ Nicht?

Pexty+nah an Hinata ranrück+ Hinata… Kein Mann könnte dir

widerstehen!

Hinata: oO Also willst du+freu+

Pexty: Nein.

Hinata: -.

Pexty: Nicht so… ich will nicht dass dich für irgendjemanden her gibst!

Warte auf jemanden den du liebst! Nicht so einen Stecher wie

mich!

Hinata: Aber du… ich meine… +stammel+ Ich… liebe dich!

Pexty: ………………… +Hinata sprachlos ankuck, schluck+

Mibo+angerannt komm+ PEXTY!!!!

Pexty: -.-" Oh nein…

Mibo+außer Atem sei+ Pexty!

Pexty+genervt+ Ja, was denn? -.-

Mibo: Ähm… ich soll dir das hier geben… +2 Briefe hinhalt+

Pexty+nehm+ Ja, jetzt zieh Leine!

Mibo: Wieso?

Pexty: Wir picknicken hier… zu ZWEIT!

Mibo: Habt ihr schon viel gegessen?

Pexty: -.- Verzieh - dich!

Mibo: Ja, ja… schon gut+geht+

Hinata: Was sind das für Briefe?

Pexty: Keine Ahnung… +aufmach, 1. Brief les+………………………………...

Oh mein Gott………

Hinata: Was steht drin?

Pexty: Das… ist ein Liebesbrief… von Sakura!! oO

Hinata: Und? Was sagst du dazu?

Pexty: Was soll ich schon dazu sagen? Sakura ist ein absolutes

No- go+2. Brief les+ -.- Toll… noch so einer… von Ino…

Noch mehr No- Go!

Hinata: Wieso?

Pexty: Das sind Weiber, die will kein Mann haben… viel zu zickig, eitel

etc. Du bist so ziemlich das, was ein Mann sich wünscht.

Hinata+kicher, rot wird+ Danke…

Pexty: Deswegen will ich nicht dass du mit dem erstbesten Kerl

ins Bett gehst!

Hinata: Du bist doch nicht der Erstbeste…

Pexty+komischer Blick+

Hinata+Pexty am Kragen pack+ Verdammt, Pexty! Begreif es doch

endlich! Ich liebe dich. Ich will dich immer bei mir haben.

Ich will dass du es tust…

Pexty: Hinata… +sprachlos sei+

Hinata+sprachlos über ihren Gefühlsausbruch+

Pexty+Hinata küss+

[Pexty und Hinata knuschen rum

[Knutschen rum…

[Knutschen rum…

[Fressen sich halb

[Es fängt an zu regnen

Pexty: Oh… lass und schnell was zum Unterstellen suchen+mit

Hinata Essen zusammen pack+

[Pexty und Hinata flüchten in eine Holztelefonzelle

Pexty: Na hier ist ja gemütlich… XD +quetsch+

Hinata+an Pexty kuschel+

Pexty+freuheul, Stoßgebet zum Himmel schick+ Danke…

Hinata+Pexty wild abknutsch+

Pexty: Hoi… was wird das denn!?

Hinata: Na was wohl?

Pexty: oO Jetzt!? HIER!?

Hinata+rot wird+ Kuckt doch keiner…

Pexty+Freuheul+ Der Herr liebt mich doch…

[Anm. d. A.: Pexty, da du noch keine 18 bist, lass ich die Szene

ab jetzt aus… ;P

Nächster Tag

[Pexty sitht bei Ichirakus Ramen und futtert lustlos eine Schüssel Nudeln

Ichiraku: Na Kleiner, was ist heut mit dir los? Du siehst

so fertig aus…

Pexty: Mh… Stille Wasser sind tief und schmutzig!

Ichiraku: -. Wie meinen!?

Pexty: Frauen… +Ramen ess+ Wenn sie einmal angefangen

haben, bekommen die nicht genug…

Ichiraku: Hahahaha! Ihr jungen Kerle habt es schon nicht

leicht!

Pexty: Mh… Sag mir lieber wie ich zwei anderen vernünftig einen

Korb gebe…

Ichiraku: Oh! Gleich 2? Du bist ja ganz schön gefragt bei unseren

Mädels…

Pexty: -.- Die Fressen mich wenn ich denen einen Korb gebe…

Obwohl es jeder andere auch tun würde…

Ichiraku: Sakura und Ino?

Pexty: Genau die…

Ichiraku: Ach ja… so jung möchte ich auch noch mal sein!

Tenten+reinkomm+ Hallo!

Ichiraku: Hallo Tenten!

Pexty: Hi…

Tenten+auf Hocker neben Pexty setz+ Einmal mit Krabben bitte!

Ichiraku: Kommt sofort+Anfanf Ramen zu mach+

Tenten: Wie geht´s dir, Pexty?

Pexty: Gut… danke… + lustlos ist+

Tenten: Ich… wollte dich was fragen, Pexty…

Pexty+genervt: Nein, ich mache keine Fotoshops mehr von

Sasuke!

Tenten: Das mein ich doch nicht!

Pexty: -. Nicht? Ich dachte ihr steht alle so auf den…

Tenten: Sasuke ist ein Blödmann…

Pexty: Ah ja… und was willst du jetzt von mir?

Tenten+rot wird+ Ich … wollte dich fragen ob du mal mit mir

ausgehst…

Pexty: Nein!

Tenten: oO Nein!?

Pexty: Sorry, aber da ist jemand der nicht so ein Filler ist wie du!

Tenten: Wie meinst du das jetzt!?

Pexty: Egal… Ich hab jemanden, dass muss als Antwort reichen!

Tenten+traurig kuck+ Schade… Kenn ich sie?

Pexty: Ja

Tenten: Wer ist es denn?

Pexty: Sag ich nicht… der Gentleman genießt und schweigt!

Tenten+Ihren Ramen bekomm+ Ist es Sakura?

Pexty+verschluck+ Oh Gott… +hust hust+ Bloß nicht! Die ist dumm,

hässlich und zickig!

Sakura: -.- " +hinter Pexty steh+

Ichiraku: Ähm… Pexty…!?

Pexty: Hm?

Ichiraku: Dreh dich besser nicht um!

Pexty: -.- Da steht Sakura, oder!?

Sakura+keif+ Ja, hier stehe ich!

Ichiraku: LOL! Damit wäre die erste schon mal geklärt…

Sakura+fast heul+ Du bist so ein Fiesling!

Pexty: Was denn? Ich hab halt keine Lust den Sasukeersatz für euch

zu spielen! Hast du dir mal durchgelesen was du geschrieben

hast!?

Sakura+keif+ Was ist denn damit? Hä?

Pexty+Sakura nachäff+ "Du bist genauso cool und clever wie Sasuke

und hast auch so schöne Augen wie er… " GEHT'S NOCH!?

Ino auch solchen Mist geschrieben!

Sakura: Ino? INO hat dir auch geschrieben?

Ichiraku+Lachanfall+ Ist das köstlich… +Lachträne wegwisch+

Ino+dazu komm+ Was ist denn hier für ein Geschrei+Pexty seh+

Oh… +rot wird+ Hi Pexty…

Pexty+murmel+ T.T Nicht die auch noch…

Sakura+Ino ankeif+ Lass ja deine Finger von ihm!

Ino+zurück keif+ Was willst du denn jetzt, Breitstirn?

Sakura: Ich hab ihm zuerst einen Liebesbrief geschrieben!

Ino: WAS???? Du auch!?

Sakura: Ich werde ihn dir nicht überlassen, Inokuh!

Ino: -.-" +broddel+ Pha… er wird sowieso mich nehmen…

Tenten: Nein, er nimmt mich, da er Zicken wie euch nicht mag!

+bei Pexty einhäng+

Pexty: -. Langweilerinnen aber auch nicht…

Sakura+Tenten ankeif+ Nimm deine Pfoten von ihm+Tenten weg

zieh+

Ino: Von wegen Zicken!

[Die 3 Mädls prügeln sich

Pexty+drop+ Ichiraku… +Geld auf Thresen leg+ Ich verzieh mich so

lange ich noch kann+verschwind+

Ichiraku: Ach ja… die Jugend…

In Genmas Wohnung

Pexty+an Tür hämmer+ MERIT!!!!!!

Merit+Tür aufmach+ Pexty! Was ist los?

Pexty+schnell Tür hinter sich zu mach+ T.T Die Weiber verfolgen

mich…

Merit: -. Welche Weiber?

Pexty: Sakura, Ino und Tenten…

Merit: Hm… Setz dich erst mal+auf Couch gemütlich mach+

Was ist mit Hinata?

Pexty+auch sezt+ Wir waren fleißig…

Merit: Ach so… XD Und die 3 Grazien sind jetzt eifersüchtig!?

Pexty: Die wissen es noch gar nicht… Die kloppen sich einfach so

um mich!

Merit+grins+ Jetzt weiß du wie es mir geht…

Da fällt mir grad was ein… +zu Tasche geh, Brief raushol,

Pexty hinhalt+ Für dich!

Pexty: -. Wer jetzt noch+Brief nehm+

Merit: Temari!

Pexty: oO TEMARI+Brief aufreis, les+……… Hm… meinst

du Hinata macht eine 3er Beziehung mit!?

Merit: Pexty… für dich machen Frauen alles! Alter Stecker!

+Pexty auf Schulter klopf+

Pexty+Schmerzschrei+ Ahhhhh!

Merit: -. Was denn jetzt? Bist du zur Weichpüppi mutiert?

Pexty+unter Schmerzen Worte rauspress+ Nein… Hinata hat mir

den ganzen Rücken zerkratzt…

Merit: Oh… armes Puttputt+Kopf tätschel, Mitleid heuchel+

[Türklingel

Pexty+erschrocken hinter Sofa spring+ Wuahhh! Die Weiber…

Merit: oO …….. +Lachanfall+ Oh man… ich wimme sie ab!

+Tür aufmachen geh+

Hinata+stammel+ Hallo … Merit- Sensei… Weißt du wo Pexty ist?

Pexty+hinter Sofa vorguck+ Hinata… !?

Hinata: Pexty!?

Merit: Merit!

Hinata: Hä?

Merit: Egal… komm rein! XD

Hinata: Was machst du hinter der Couch?

Pexty+vor komm, neben Hinata setz+ Ich versuche mich vor

Sakura, Ino und Tenten zu verstecken… +Hinata küss in Arm

nehm+ Die denken ich spiel für die den Sasukeersatz…

Hinata: Sag mal Pexty…

Pexty: Hm?

Hinata: Ich hab mich heute mit Temari getroffen!

Pexty: oO Und?

Hinata: Na ja… bevor du in irgendwelche Konflikte mit dir gerätst…

Gegen eine polygame Beziehung mit Temari hätt ich nichts…

Pexty: OO Wie jetzt!?

Hinata: Mit Temari zusammen ist ein 3er okay! Lass uns gehen!

Pexty+afuspring+ oO Moment! Verstehe ich das richtig? Ich komme

jetzt mit dir mit und werde mit dir UND Temari

rumpalimpern!?

Hinata+grins+ Ja!

Pexty+umfall+

Merit: XD Müsst ihr den armen Jungen so fertig machen?

Pexty+langsam zu sich komm, murmel+ Bitte lass es keinen

Traum gewesen sein…

Hinata: Können wir?

Pexty: T.T Es war kein Traum+aufspring+

Hinata+Pexty an Hand hinterher zieh+ Wiedersehen, Merit-Sensei!

Pexty+sabbernd hinterher schleifen lass+

Merit: Das kann ja heiter werden…

[Und so geschah es im kleinen Städtchen Konoha, dass Pexty die

Polygamie erfuhr. Wie es weiter geht… lest ihr in den neuen SKuBMAVL

Folgen!


End file.
